Words are Louder
by MasterMind13
Summary: 9 is feeling downcast after the departure of the five fallen, and finds solace in the form of a book.


**I came up with this idea last weekend. I kind of had an array of images flickering in my head, wondering how I should come up with it. So, um, yeah, uh... Also, I created a name for the Scientist. Keep in mind, this is _my_ story, I'll write it however I want to. So yeah. **

**Writing this particular story was taxing. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack from overworking myself.**

* * *

9 stood in the rain, watching as raindrop after raindrop watered the barren wasteland. The sun crept its way through the purple clouds, letting the world know that dawn was rising. In front of him were the crosses of his deceased friends. 1. 2. 5. 6. 8. Their souls were in the heavens now. 9 freed them and that was all that mattered. The Machine was no more. The future was clear.

7 tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked. 9 turned around, not sure what to say. The pale stitchpunk surveyed him kind of worriedly. She knew that they've just lost their whole family, and that was the reality.

"I...I'll be alright," said 9. A raindrop splashed on his head. He looked up, seeing the rain was coming down. "You take the twins back home," he told 7. "I'll come home in a little bit. I just need to be alone."

"Alright, if...that's what you want." 7 looked at him one more time before taking the twins with her. The three of them walked away. One of the twins looked back at 9, flickering lights from his optics. 9 knew he was only telling him everything will be okay. He wondered if he would ever be okay.

When they were gone the zippered stitchpunk glanced back at the crosses. He had just lost every single one of his friends. It was all so fast. 9 felt an empty hole in his being. He had just met each of them in the matter of two days, but it felt like years. It was that cemented bond he formed with them. Though he was closer to 5 than the others. But it still counted for something. Maybe because their deaths were so sudden the grief felt so heavy. He didn't get to know each of them individually. Inside and out. He might have time for that, since he could ask 7 and the twins about them. But it was better knowing each stitchpunk personally.

The rain was getting harder. 9 remembered he was next to the Scientist's ramshackle house. He ran up to the steps and climbed the stairs. Since he was making his way inside, he might as well go into the workshop, where he woke up. Keeping that in mind he took the next set of stairs to the Scientist's workshop. He found himself on the second floor, looking around, he continued down the path and saw a door on the next hall. He ran full speed to the half-open doorway. Walking inside 9 saw the Scientist's corpse under all the discarded scraps of paper. Dust seemed to have settled on his corpse. 9 spotted the box with the message that was made for him. He turned to the window, watching the rain. He remembered the ceiling had a hole, so the rain was pouring in from outside. The stitchpunk figured he could stay here until the rain stopped.

9 sauntered towards the desk. He wasn't sure how he was going to get to the top, but he wasn't going to try it. There was still so much he didn't know. He didn't get to know the others better. Even worse, he didn't get to know the Scientist at all. He died after he transferred his soul into 9. The zippered male figured that much. But he wished there was a way. 9 walked over to a stack of books in the corner. When he was about to reach it 9 almost slipped on a key. Regaining his balance he saw something glint under the desk. He walked over to it. He crouched down to look at it better. It was the spine of a book with two gold stripes. The stitchpunk walked over to the other side and began to push it. He managed to slide it out next to the box. Now 9 could see what this book was. To his surprise there was no title on the book. No author name or anything. But he wasn't discouraged, so he opened it up. In bold letters the first page read Diary of Heinrich Von Lauredieu. At that name it took 9 several seconds to realize it was the Scientist's name. At least he knew what his name was. He turned the page and began reading.

* * *

 _January 30, 1930_

 _It has been a week working alongside Chancellor Ferdinand. My job is to help him build a fleet of machines, "Machines of Peace," as he calls them. I do not know his intentions with the machines, as I have my suspicions. Nonetheless, I helped him build these machines, along with other of his colleagues._

 _The heart of it all, is the B.R.A.I.N. Short for "Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit." It's a spherical machine possessing a single eye, and mechanical limbs. Building this particular machine took the entire week, which is why I began writing in this diary now. I transferred my intelligence into the B.R.A.I.N., so that it would have all the knowledge of the human race. I was the first thing it saw, so the machine created a bond with me. Chancellor Ferdinand saw the closeness between the B.R.A.I.N. and myself, so I was assigned its sole caretaker. I taught the machine how to build toys, just as I did back when I was younger._

 _Chancellor Ferdinand's plans for the machines are unknown, but I will be keep watching over him as I continue working with the B.R.A.I.N._

* * *

9 was blown away. This book, this diary, it had all of his creator's secrets written inside. He only read the first page, but he could already tell that Heinrich had ambition. Ambition unlike anyone he'd ever seen. He'd only seen this in 1, and, regretfully, in himself. 9 could also tell that Heinrich was honored to be working with the Chancellor. The Chancellor was a different person then. Whether 9 deluded himself into believing this was unknown, but there must've been a reason behind the Chancellor's thirst for war. Nonetheless, he continued reading. He flipped to the next page.

* * *

 _February 26, 1930_

 _A month has passed and things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. I noted an odd change in Chancellor Ferdinand. He seems to study over the machines and always ends up with nothing. What is he after? I knew something was happening since the first day I started here. But what? I don't know, but I'll need to find out._

 _The B.R.A.I.N. is diligent. Eager to learn more. It is like a child. I'm always giving it complicated tasks. It always succeeds in doing the task right the first time. I like it. It is quiet and it likes to help out. I can find solace in it, and I'm always looking forward to meeting with it everyday when I come in to work. I've shared this information with no one but my wife. She in turn thinks something is wrong. I thought I was the only one who suspected something in our Chancellor. I'm beginning to believe peace isn't what Ferdinand wants. I fear that things will snowball very soon._

* * *

Again, 9 was speechless. Learning about the Machine through the Scientist's eyes was astounding. He could see how it first started out alright. Learning and building things. What went wrong? 9 could see that Heinrich didn't write in this diary every day, only when he had the time. When he was alone. He wondered what happened that corrupted Chancellor. 9 turned the page.

* * *

 _March 13, 1930_

 _I was right. The Chancellor wanted control, now he's controlling the B.R.A.I.N. He ordered his soldiers to take the B.R.A.I.N. and implant it into a casing that's connected to his Factory. I tried to stop them, but they overpowered me. I tried to talk Ferdinand out of it but he doesn't listen. He doesn't care. 'Imagine, my friend. Imagine what the Fabrication Machine can do for us. We need to stop playing with little tin soldiers.' That's what he said to me. Fabrication Machine, that's what he's calling it now. I can tell that the B.R.A.I.N. doesn't like being there. It tried to save me from the soldiers. I wonder if it felt anything when it was implanted into the metal casing. It would be building many machines like itself. The Machines of Peace, like the Chancellor wanted. I hope Ferdinand realized what he is doing. He is paying with fire and hundreds of nations will get burned._

* * *

At that 9 was again taken aback. He was starting to see where things got out of control. Heinrich tried to stop the Chancellor from committing a heinous crime. And the B.R.A.I.N. was forced to build armies of machines. It didn't want this, the Scientist didn't want this.

"It wasn't your fault," 9 said to no one. He looked at his creator's corpse, feeling more sorry for him than he did. He glanced over at the box. After hearing the message 9 felt even pitiful for he Scientist's attempts at stopping the Chancellor. But 9 couldn't help but feel like there was something else hidden away. What was it that caused the Chancellor to betray Heinrich? Did he have some sort of vendetta towards him? A grudge he already had befits the war started? Something remained missing. 9 turned to the next page.

* * *

 _April 19, 1930_

 _War has been declared. The machines turned against humans. The B.R.A.I.N. snapped under the pressure of building machines. I knew then that it turned as a result of not having a human soul. It was too late to give it a peace of my soul when the soldiers threw me out. I couldn't sneak in to the factory, and there was no point. It was too late. All is lost._

 _I sent my wife and my children away, to protect them. I planned an escape the Chancellor's soldiers. I faked my own death by setting my own house on fire. Fortunately I managed to salvage a few belongings and tools to take with me. I found an abandoned house to hide in while the world outside is in turmoil. I'm starting to get the feeling that Ferdinand believes I'm alive. I think he knows I faked my death. He's probably onto me. He'll find me one way or another._

 _There's only one thing to do. In my research I find a way to transfer life into an inanimate being. I'm going to let the B.R.A.I.N. win, but I won't let Ferdinand win. I always knew he had insidious intentions. I wasn't sure because I trusted him then and he was our leader. I've made a grave mistake, but I'm going to fix it._

* * *

"What happened next?" 9 asked as if speaking to the Scientist himself. He looked back at Heinrich's corpse and then back at the diary. Heinrich faked his death and then escaped, but did the Chancellor find him? Did he manage to get revenge on the Scientist? Did the Scientist fight back? There was only one way to find out. He flipped the page and continued reading.

* * *

 _May 11, 1930_

 _I built a soul-transferring device to give life to the creations I call stitchpunks. The first one I brought to life was 1. Soon after waking up, he proved to be stubborn. He pushed me away when I tried to touch him. I can already tell he likes being in control, thinks highly of himself, and is rather pompous. Such qualities remind me of an aristocrat. Either way, he'll be useful. The others will need someone to look up to, someone to rely on._

 _I created a device I call the talisman. It is how I was able to bring 1 to life. The talisman transports my soul through the machine. The process is exhausting, as I felt a momentary notion of vertigo and nausea after. But I will be alright, there's still much to do._

* * *

This time 9 stood up and walked over to the spot where the corpse was. He took a good view of the transferring-device. Each stitchpunk before him was brought to life. And he spent a certain amount of time motionless, still. No one woke him up after Heinrich died. 9 glanced at the Scientist's corpse. He looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling, it was still raining. He wondered how long this rain was going to last. He walked back to the diary and knelt down, turning the page.

* * *

 _June 2, 1930_

 _2 is the second creation I brought to life. He immediately fled from my grasp. I noted he was more observant than 1. I watched him study everything in my workshop. From this he was inspired to create inventions of his own. I watched him fix my telescope by replacing the missing bolt that fell out of it. He invented something for me, I think it was suppose to be some kind of miniature version of a lantern. He showed it to me, I saw it endearing. It warmed my heart to see him study, but I'm still worried, about the rage war outside. I know I cannot keep them from it; they know something abuzz what with all the jets flying overhead and the bombs going off._

 _I think 2 will be a perfect addition to the group. Reliant and sharp-minded. He's a lot more compassionate and patient than 1. Even though he doesn't like having another around, constantly poking his nose where it doesn't belong, he knows that he'll need him someday. And he knows that I know that. There is still much more to be done and so much to see. I believe even I cannot handle this much excitement._

* * *

A thunderclap boomed overhead, startling 9 from his reading. He looked at the hole in the ceiling. It was just the rain, nothing more. The zippered stitchpunk took a deep breath and turned the page to read about the twins.

* * *

 _July 7, 1930_

 _3 and 4 are twins, and quite active and energetic. The moment I held them, the moment they jumped out of my hands and began scurrying around the room. I chase after them, trying to put voice boxes into them to allow them the ability to speak, but they are so fast, so I gave up and instead returned to my work. I noticed how they loved to read. They read almost every single book in my bookcase and then went to show 1 and 2 their findings. 2 was more encouraging in their thirst for knowledge, but of course, 1 was less interested._

 _I also noted that without voice boxes, 3 and 4 were still able to speak. They flickered lights out of their camera shutter eyes. It was like projecting a film in the cinema. They could also recorded events with their optics. I saw them record the war-torn world from the safety of the window. In a way, they reminded me of my son and daughter, whom I haven't seen in a long time. I sure hope they're alright wherever they are. They're better off without me. I wish they were here to see them._

* * *

At the last sentence, 9 felt sorry for his creator. Having to send his family away to keep them safe, but he knew it was the right thing. He wondered what his family might've thought if they've had the chance to see them. So Heinrich's children were a boy and a girl? Did he, in a way, think of them while he was creating the twins? He probably thought so. With his spirits lifted, he continued to the next page.

* * *

 _August 16, 1930_

 _5 is different than the others. When I held him he didn't fuss nor did he try to scurry off, rather he stayed still, waiting for me to do something. I put him down on the table, I observed him, waiting. He wanted to watch me work on the next stitchpunk, which he was actually eager to help me with. He helped with the sewing, which he was remarkably talented in._

 _I studied him interact with the twins, who were more than happy to share their recordings of the outside world. He bonded immediately with 2, who are as close as can be. 5 was cautious around 1, but he still tried to bond with him. 1 tried to pry his beliefs into 5 until 2 stopped him, told him to let him find his own way. He and 2 have been having a sort of standoff with each other. While 1 wants to show them truth about the world, 2 wants to show them that there is beauty in everything. 5 will know his way and purpose in the world, and when he does, he will prove it._

* * *

That was a nice description of 5. He really thought the Scientist really got him down. If Heinrich had lived to see 9, he would see that he and 9 were as close as any brothers could be. Reading this passage really helped him feel better. About missing 5 and missing the Scientist. Feeling upbeat, he flipped the page over and read the next entry.

* * *

 _September 11, 1930_

 _6 is wary of his surroundings. The first moment I was freeing him from his restraints, he was squirming and wriggling. He whined and fussed in my presence, but he felt a sort of gentleness in my grasp. After I put him down he immediately began his search for something I couldn't grasp. He made a close connection to the twins, and 5, as well as 2. 1, as always, doing what he does best, tried to guide him on the ways of the world the way he new. 6 grew fearful of him, and thus, avoided him. But I could tell that he wanted his voice heard._

 _I watched him draw a masterpiece from one of my books. One of Da Vinci's works. I was riveted by the accuracy of the sketch. 6 really put so much detail into it. I'm glad I gave him those nibs from one of my broken pens. It will really come in handy for drawing. 6 will be useful when the time comes._

 _I'm getting exhausted the more I use the device, but it is all worth it. I'm leaving behind a legacy to carry on the torch. I can't stop now. I'm just so close. The Chancellor will never know, what I leave behind. I haven't heard word of him searching for me or seen any of his followers. But the world rages on. I only have enough time make three or more stitchpunks. I know I'm going to die soon. I knew it when I saw the bewildered look in 6's face._

* * *

6 knew more than that. He knew what was going to happen afterwards. He saw everything from the beginning. The Scientist's death from giving life to 9. He wanted so much to see how it would turn out, but it all ended up collapsing in on itself. The more he read, the more 9 saw in each of the stitchpunks. He found something in common in each of them. 9 also remembered he was part of the Scientist, the last part of him that managed to salvage the future.

9 stood up and stretched, he'd been laying so much he felt stiff. Reading was such an invigorating pastime. No wonder 3 and 4 loved books. They created adventures in your mind. Wasn't that the purpose of being alive? He wanted to see this diary through. He wanted to see what Heinrich wrote about the others. So he continued on the next page.

* * *

 _October 17, 1930_

 _7 is beautiful. She's loyal, quick-witted, and, overall, independent. She really knows when things have to be done. She's got quite the sharp eye, always noticing little details. She reminds me of my wife, Hannah. When I look at her with 3 and 4, I immediately think of her and Alexander and Leah. And that's another thing. She and the twins have made a cemented bond. She is like their mother, and the twins see her as one. 7 is also close with 2. I've seen her bond with 5, and 6, even though she doesn't always understand his nature, she still tried to look out for him. But she and 1 are at each other's throats. Always bickering. Telling each other the other is wrong. They won't get along in the end, and one of them will end up leaving._

 _I'm deteriorating as time goes by. I don't know how much longer I have. There's still so much to do, so much to see. I hope the next stitchpunk will prove useful in the outside world. I'm getting close to my death and time is running out. I need to work faster._

* * *

He did a good job of describing 7. She was definitely like that. Resourceful and trustful. She was also a kind soul when she needed to be. Especially around the twins. 9 was glad to have her around. And Heinrich was right; one of them did leave. Did the Scientist think 1 was the one who would leave the group? 9 wasn't sure, but he wouldn't wish that on anyone, even though they've been controlling and demanding. But it was all for the right reasons.

It was time to read about 8 this time.

* * *

 _November 19, 1930_

 _8 is more brawn than brain. He is incredibly strong, able to lift twice his own weight. He's also got a bit of a mean streak. He immediately started teasing 6 the moment he saw him. The striped stitchpunk cowered in his presence, only to be saved by 7, who scolded him. This started an argument among them. 1 was caught in the middle. Fed up with the both of them, he ended up taking 8's side. This surprised even me as it did 7, who could do nothing else than walk away._

 _Whatever his reason for teasing is unknown, but I've seen him act somewhat like a guards to 1. Always loyal, always ready to step in. 8 is remarkably obedient when 1 gives him an order. Such a trait like that would be useful, but I know that he'll end up making a mistake. I don't know how, but he'll end up regretting it. I'm not sure how long I have left, but the last stitchpunk is being prepared. Now all I need is to finish it._

* * *

And he was right, 8 did make a mistake, even worse than 9. He didn't get to finish the rest. But maybe, just maybe. He turned to the next page. Surprisingly, 9 found an entry. Not about him, of course, but more like instructions. He read the passage.

* * *

 _December 12, 1930_

 _I don't have much time left. I know I won't live to see the ninth one through. I'm going to write down a list of instructions for whoever finds this place. I've already left a recorded message for 9 to hear. As I won't be around to see him thrive with the others. I sent them off after I finished preparing the ninth one for the soul transferring process. Before they all left, 1 looked back at me with this look of regret on his face. I knew what he was trying to say, and so I forgave him. Afterwards, he joined the others. I hope he'll be alright out there._

 _Here are the instructions:_

 _To whoever finds this place, I only ask that you do the following. You will find me dead, but I need you to free the ninth stitchpunk from its restraints and remove the talisman from the device. It is a very important artifact. It holds the key to the future. That is why I ask you, my finder, to use it to bring back life into the world. The Earth is already being siphoned out of organic life. Find the other stitchpunks, they will help. Even if somebody does shut down the B.R.A.I.N. there'll still be others who will want control of the Machine. The talisman must never find its way to the B.R.A.I.N. It will use it to destroy this world, destroy it further than it already is._

 _That is my wish. My life's legacy. I am Heinrich Von Lauredieu. Scientist blinded by arrogance and ambition. I have made a grave mistake. And I am the only one to fix it. Farewell._

* * *

9 stood up after reading the last entry. He certainly thought the Scientist thought someone might find him and take the talisman to bring life back into the world. Heinrich was wrong about that, but he wasn't wrong about saving the world. 9 and the others stopped the Machine. He freed the five fallen and sent their souls to the heavens. If the Scientist had lived he would be proud of 9.

Glancing up at the hole in the ceiling, 9 noted that the rain had stopped. How long had it been since it passed? All this time reading he didn't even notice it stopped. He should probably head back to the library. But there was something nagging at him. Something felt incomplete. 9 didn't know what it was. He glanced at the box with the tag that had his name on it. The recorded message. Then he looked back at the diary. He suddenly felt a spark ignite. He knew what he should do. 9 scoured the workshop for a bottle of ink. He found three bottles hidden in a box. He took one and carried it to the diary. Now all he needed to do was find a pen. Finding one was nearly impossible. He was about to substitute it for a feather, when he found one underneath an end table. It was still new, the Scientist hadn't bothered to use it. 9 saw this as his opportunity.

He flipped to the next page, which was blank. He opened the ink jar, dipped the pen inside, and pressed it against the paper. He was feeling an overwhelming wave of doubt. Shaking it off, he began writing.

* * *

 _My name is 9. I am the last stitchpunk created by the Scientist, Heinrich Von Lauredieu. I have made a terrible mistake since I awoke. When I first woke the first stitchpunk I met was 2. I didn't know him very well, but reading the entry about him made me feel close to him. I watched him get captured by the Cat Beast. I survived and wound waking up in the 5's workshop. And then I met 1 and 8. They introduced me to their sanctuary. I planned a rescue mission to find 2, which 5 agreed to. We traveled to the factory where the Cat Beast took 2. We found him and the Cat Beast as well. We tried to divert the beast while rescuing 2. And then I met 7. She had followed us while scouting. She beheaded the Cat Beast and then freed 2 from the cage. My great mistake putting the talisman into the B.R.A.I.N.'s slot, awakening it. 2 tried to remove it from the slot, but it was too late. The Fabrication Machine sucked 2's soul out of his body, killing him. That's when I realized my mistake. I needed to fix it._

 _7 took us to her sanctuary, the library, where we met 3 and 4, the mute twins. We asked them to help us learn more about the thing that killed 2. They showed us what they had recorded over the years. I showed them the symbols on the talisman, which they didn't know about. 5 and I returned home to retrieve the notes 2 kept. The sanctuary was attacked by the Winged Beast, sent by the B.R.A.I.N. to take us to its master. 7 returned to help us kill it. We succeeded in killing it and setting the sanctuary on fire. We traveled to the library while we worked on a plan. Then I met 6, the reclusive artist. He knew what the symbols on the talisman meant. He didn't explain it clearly. I needed answers._

 _We were attacked by another one of the Machine's servants, the Seamstress. It got 8. We saw that it attached 2's body. 7 went out to stop it. 5 shot it with his crossbow to stop it from taking 1. It worked, but it took 7 with it. We gave 2 a burial, like humans did. We sent his corpse floating down the fountain. That was when we needed to stop the B.R.A.I.N. for good. We went to the factory, where it was being guarded by new machines, Seekers. I snuck in first to free 7 and 8. I managed to free 7, but it was too late to save 8; it sucked his soul out. I told 5 to do set the place on fire in case I didn't make it out. He almost did—7 and I managed to escape the factory before the oil barrel fell I of the factory and next thing the whole place exploded._

 _We went to have a small celebration, thinking it was all over. But I was wrong. 5, who had wandered off from our group, was running away from the Machine, which was chasing him. I couldn't do anything, it got 5's soul. We were running out of time. 1 was taking matters into this own hands, which I couldn't abide by. 7 agreed with him. When we were crossing a bridge, the B.R.A.I.N. got 6. Before he died he told me to go back to 'the source.' He meant the Scientist. After watching him die, I went back to the First Room, where I awoke, the very place I am writing in right now. I found his message that he made for me. In it he told me that the B.R.A.I.N. was his creation, that the Chancellor took it to use for his own selfish gain. When war was declared the Scientist went into hiding and created each of us. He showed me the symbols on the talisman. And that's when I knew what to do._

 _I ran back to the bridge, where the others were about to shoot a grenade at the Machine, I told them what I found. That we are all pieces of the Scientist. I devised a new plan. We needed to take the talisman from the B.R.A.I.N. and use it against him. I knew what that meant. I went out there, I got ready to die, when 1 shoved me out of the way. He sacrificed himself for me, giving me the opportunity to take the talisman. I took it out of the Machine's slot. I used it against him. I siphoned out the others' souls from it. Without their souls it was powerless. It died. The B.R.A.I.N. was no more. But our work wasn't done yet._

 _We traveled back to where the Scientist's home was. We built five crosses for the fallen five, and lit a fire. I placed the talisman down on the ground and activated it. Their souls emerged from the talisman. 7, the twins and I watched them ascend. Then it started to rain._

 _I am leaving behind a piece of my own legacy for someone to find. I want them to learn from my mistake and experience. The future rests on my hands and 7's and the twins'. Together we will build a future. I am the reason we have a chance._

* * *

And from there 9 stopped. He put the pen down, his arms already tired from holding it for so long. The pen was as big as him, so it tired him easily. He looked around, from the hole in the ceiling to the decaying corpse of his creator. He had been here for a while, considering the rain had stopped. He looked back at the window, whose windows had been wide open. He needed to get up there. 9 searched for something. He searched under the desk and found a fishing hook. He then found some string in a small decorative box. He tried the string to the fishing hook and took it with him to where the window was. He calculated the angle of the window and the width of where the hook would land. 9 steadied himself and threw the hook. Its curved edge latched onto the windowsill. Tugging it to make sure it was lodged tight, 9 began climbing. When he reached the top, he hoisted himself on to the sill. He stood up straight and watched the glowing sunlight.

He did so much in a short amount of time. 9 was amazed. Was it planned out beforehand or was it fate? Was it his destiny? Destiny has a funny way of writing itself. He wondered what the future has for him. He and 7 and 3 and 4 would protect the world and bring about a future for those to come. It'll take time, but he'll succeed.

Looking back at the diary, he made it a note to tell 7 about his finding and convince her to write her own entry. He should also convince the twins to participate. The entries they write would guide the next generation to come, provide them with the knowledge of the past to help bring along the future.

With that, 9 continued to watch the sunlit day, and smiled.

* * *

 **Well, anyways, here's my latest story. I hope you all had fun reading it. Anyhow, catch you all on the flipside.**


End file.
